


Something to Savor

by brooklyn09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Rupert Graves Birthday Auction 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09
Summary: Greg strikes up a friendship with Mike Stamford. After his divorce, he decides to see if Mike would like to be more than friends. But he fears he's lost his chance when he sees Mike talking with another guy. Will Greg ever find happiness?





	Something to Savor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siriusblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusblue/gifts).



> Written for siriusblue for the 2018 Rupert Graves Birthday Auction. The request was Greg pining for Mike, and the resulting 'Stamstrade first kiss'!

Greg first met Mike Stamford at St.Bart's when Sherlock was assisting him with one of his more perplexing cases. Sherlock was treating them both horribly, being dismissive as Sherlock was wont to do, but they were able to laugh it off as Sherlock being Sherlock. Meeting Mike had been the best part of his day. Greg found him to be affable and easy going, and if he was honest with himself, attractive. But he was married, and though he was unhappy, Greg honored his vows and was committed to trying to make his marriage work. Little did he know at the time, his wife wasn't showing him the same kindness. 

He saw Mike again a few months later at 221b Baker Street. While John and Sherlock were deep in conversation about some matter or another, he and Mike were able to have a more in depth chat. Greg learned of the shared history between Mike and John, that they had attended medical school together. They talked about their common interests (a good football match, science fiction and nature shows on the telly), had a few drinks, and made jokes about Sherlock. This was a low point in Greg's marriage, his wife wasn't even really trying to hide her infidelity any more and he thought a divorce would be imminent. So he took note of Mike's soft, curly hair and well fitting jumper. He had dated men before, but just happened to marry a woman. Besides his looks, Greg was attracted to Mike's personality. Mike radiated confidence in his own skin. He admitted to enjoying a pastry or two on occasion. The key, he said, was to stay active and exercise, and don't overdo on the sweets or processed food. He said he enjoyed a good brisk walk between his classes, and walked his smooth fox terrier Mickey several times a day. "Everything in moderation" was one of his favorite mottos. That did not include drinking or smoking though. Greg flushed in embarassment and admitted to not exactly eating the healthiest - in his line of work you sometimes took a break when you could get one and ate what you could scarf down. And he confessed to sneaking a smoke here and there, too. Mike offered him information on a smoking cessation class being taught by a colleague, and seemed genuine in his offering. The night ended with a handshake that lingered maybe a few seconds longer than it normally would. Greg noted the softness of Mike's doctor's hands and had to force himself not to think of how they would feel on his skin. 

They next saw each other at a local cafe, where they both had stopped to get a fresh cuppa before work. Greg was looking pretty haggard and Mike took note. 

"Al'right mate? Work been keeping you busy?" Mike asked, trying to keep it light, and at the same time trying to keep the concern out of his voice. 

"Nah, works been ok, actually it's been my saving grace recently," Greg said. "I'm living on my own now, tough thing to get used to after living with another person for so long. Work has been keeping me occupied and out of my head." Greg took his wallet out of his pocket and began fiddling with his bills so he wouldn't have to look at Mike. Even though he knew he did everything he could to make his marriage work, it still hurt that she would cheat on him repeatedly and leave him. 

"Sorry to hear that mate, I didn't know. I haven't seen John in a while so... "

"No, it's really ok, it was a long time coming. It's still kind of raw though," Greg admitted. 

"I'm sure it is," replied Mike kindly. Before Mike could say more, his pager went off. Bullocks. What rotten timing. "Oh, sorry, mate. I hate to rush out but I need to go." Mike paused, and clasped Greg on his bicep. "We'll catch up soon, al'right? Take care of yourself, Greg." And with that, Mike reluctantly left. 

Later that week, John had called Greg to meet him at their local for a pint to try to get his mind off the divorce. Greg was happy to see Mike there too when he arrived. The three of them shared an easy night, enjoying a couple beers and yelling at the tv good naturedly over the match that was on. It was the best night Greg had had in a while. He could really see himself spending time with Mike. They had a lot in common, and Mike had such a calm, easy going personality. Greg craved that peace and normality after spending long days with London's finest citizens. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to explore this further with Mike as Sally called him, summoning him to the Yard for a case. Greg wanted to ask Mike out, but thought it was a little awkward, having John there. He didn't mind John knowing, but John would probably tell Sherlock, and Greg wasn't quite ready to deal with that yet. So Greg said his goodbyes, and maybe his gaze remained on Mike a bit longer than it did on John...

A week or so later, Greg finally got up the nerve to ask Mike out on a date. He thought Mike enjoyed spending time with him, and even if a romantic relationship wasn't in the cards, he hoped they could at least be good friends. 

He went to St. Bart's to see if he could catch Mike. He was just finishing up one of his lectures. Greg waited in the hall while the students filed out, most of them excitedly talking about their upcoming weekend plans. He went to enter the room but stopped when he saw someone speaking with Mike at the front of the room. Mike's back was to Greg but he could see the man Mike was speaking to clearly - tall, dark and handsome. He knew it was a cliche, but in this instance, it was true. Greg thought the man was too old to be a student. And they seemed very friendly and familiar with one another. Greg felt his stomach fall to the floor. He was too slow. He waited too long.

Greg's face heated in shame and embarrassment. 'Maybe I'm not meant to be happy', he thought. 'Of course Mike is seeing someone, did you expect someone like that to be available?' another voice said. Greg turned to leave. He walked down the hall and exited the building, following the brick pathway that was fractured in places, like his heart. He wanted to kick himself. He should have acted on his feelings sooner. Now it was too late. He may have just missed his best chance at finding a partner who seemed perfectly suited to him.

As he walked, Greg continued to berate himself. Then he thought he heard someone yelling his name. He turned to see Mike jogging toward him.

"Hey Greg! I thought that was you! What are you doing here, were you here to see me?" Mike asked with an expectant look in his eyes.

Greg decided to confess his intentions. He was too worn out to keep pretending. "I stopped by to see if you wanted to get dinner sometime. But I saw that you were busy with your friend, so, no problem. I gotta go."

"Wait what friend?" Mike asked. "What are you talking about?"

"That guy you were talking to at the end of the class. You seemed to be friends, " Greg replied.

"You mean Alex?" Mike asked. "He's one of my students. He wanted a career change so he's quite a bit older than most of the other students. He's had a hard time fitting in with the younger lads and lasses in the class. I'm trying to go the extra mile for him, be friendly, ease his mind, reassure him that he can do this. The younger kids just want to get their opinions out there before everyone else. They're more interested in hearing themselves talk. Alex, on the other hand, is a great listener, and has what I think will be a great bedside manner. I really want to see him be successful. He's happily married, with five children, God bless him. I don't see how he has the time for his studying, " Mike chuckled.

Greg was instantly relieved, and felt a little foolish. He could feel warmth spreading across his face. 

And suddenly, Mike got it. Greg wasn't just being a friendly mate, common pal of John and Sherlock. Greg was interested in him. 'How could I be so blind?' he thought.

"Grab a cuppa before my next lecture?" asked Mike hopefully. "I have a bit of time. "  


"Sure," Greg agreed, smiling. 

They walked quietly to the nearest cafe, both a little unsure of what to say next. They enjoyed a drink and pastry before Mike reluctantly said he had to return for his next class. They went out on the sidewalk and found the quiet awkwardness had returned. Greg decided to go for it. 

"Um, so, are you free this weekend? Would you like to have dinner Saturday night, maybe go to the concert they're having in the park?"

"That would be great," said Mike, grinning. "I'd really like that. "

"Good. Great," said Greg, smiling. Greg found himself staring at Mike's lips. Leaning in ever so slowly, giving Mike plenty of time to withdraw or change his mind, Greg brushed his lips gently against the doctor's. Greg went to pull away to see Mike's reaction when he felt Mike grab his jacket lapels and pull him closer for a deeper kiss. Mike's lips were soft and moist and very welcoming. 

When they finally parted, Greg kept his eyes closed for a minute, savoring the sensation. He heard Mike begin to speak. 

"Wow. That was.... wow. And nice. Very nice, " said Mike, looking a little flushed.

"Ahem. Yes, that was um, great." Greg smiled shyly. He really didn't want this moment to end, but he knew Mike had to go.

"Well, I'll let you get back to it. I don't want you to be late. Can't keep your students waiting, " Greg said with a wink. 

"I'll call you later, al'right?"

"Yeah, sounds good! " Greg backed up, and, not watching where he was going, tripped on the uneven sidewalk. Fortunately he was able to catch himself before falling. "Whoops!" he laughed, giddy with delight. "Almost fell on my arse!"

Mike chuckled. "Oi, be careful! I want you in fine shape for our date!"

They waved to each other a final time and went their respective ways. Greg was ecstatic and had a spring in step. He even did a little fist pump. His future definitely looked brighter and he happily thought about his upcoming date on his walk back to his flat. The future was full of possibilities....


End file.
